


...as a suggestion

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [27]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Free Time, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Free time for the Countess of Vesuvia was a rare gift. One that should be treasured and have the most made of it.
Relationships: Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/You
Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531607
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	...as a suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. Hope all is well. Enjoy today's installment of 50 Kisses. I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Just as a side note: this is my 200th submission here on AO3 and I'm so stoked. Thanks to all who have enjoyed my work over the years. It means a lot to me. :)
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

It wasn't often that Nadia got free time. Being the Countess of Vesuvia meant she was almost always busy running her city. It was a never ending job to be sure. It made her appreciate the precious moments that were responsibility free that much more.

One such evening presented itself where Nadia ended up being finished early with everything she needed to do that day. Her first step was to find you, which wasn't difficult considering you were living at the palace with her. Unless you were out in the city or at the magic shop, you generally didn't venture far. So, it only took a few minutes for her to track you down.

"My love, I do believe I have the rest of the evening free if you'd like to join me?" Her smile always drew one of your own out and you chuckled as she held out her hand to you.

"There is nothing I would love more," you replied as you slipped your hand into hers, linking your fingers. Soon enough, you were walking through the palace and Nadia seemed to be taking you to her tower. That place of solitude she'd claimed for herself long ago. The two of you were never disturbed there unless it was an absolute emergency.

Upon entering, then shutting the door behind you, Nadia pulled you close, her smile returning as her arms slid around your waist. She held onto you, clearly not wanting you to go anywhere. As if you would anyway. You were exactly where you wanted to be.

Nadia always relaxed noticeably within the tower or the privacy of the bedroom you two shared. It was no different now as she embraced you, holding onto you tightly. Your own arms went around her, feeling the soft silk of her dress against your skin. It was a feeling you never got tired of. One of the many things that was just Nadia.

"What shall we do with ourselves during this free time, my dear?" Her hands were gently sliding over your back, making you shiver a bit.

"Hm." You pretended to consider, but judging by the wicked little gleam in her eyes, you had a feeling she was onto you.

"Anything your heart desires," she continued, bringing one hand up to fiddle with your hair.

"How about…this." You closed the distance between you both, your lips finding hers for a soft, lingering kiss. It was slow, sweet, and full of so much promise. When it broke, she looked happy, her smile infectious.

"An excellent suggestion. We should begin immediately," she said, pulling you over toward the pillows spread out along the floor.

"Absolutely." You followed her without hesitation, eager to savor these few hours alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
>  [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
>  [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   
> 


End file.
